chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Infection, Part III
Summary After zeroing in on the suspect responsible for the bioterrorism that’s gripping Chicago, the PD prepares to undertake their biggest manhunt yet. Upton is torn between helping track down the perp and providing emotional support to the scared young girl that needs her. Voight fears his team is being sent on a wild goose chase. Cast Main Cast * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead * Tracy Spiridakos as Detective Hailey Upton * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess * Patrick John Flueger as Officer Adam Ruzek * LaRoyce Hawkins as Officer Kevin Atwater * Lisseth Chavez as Officer Vanessa Rojas * Amy Morton as Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt Special Guest Stars * Jesse Spencer as Captain Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * David Eigenberg as Lieutenant Christopher Herrmann * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Miranda Rae Mayo as Firefighter Stella Kidd * Annie Ilonzeh as Paramedic Emily Foster * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Dominic Rains as Doctor Crockett Marcel * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin Guest Stars * Alberto Rosende as Candidate Blake Gallo * Aaron Serotsky as Doctor David Seldon * Kathleen Munroe as Doctor Andrea Danover * Paloma Nozicka as Carrie White Seldon * Eileen Galindo as Mama Garcia * Kyla Kenedy as Amanda * Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp * Daniel Kyri as Candidate Darren Ritter Co-Stars * Anthony Ferraris as Squad 3 Driver Tony Ferraris * Jeremy Shouldis as Doctor Marty Peterson * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris * Amanda Marcheschi as Nurse Dina Garston * Ben Wilson as Officer Murphy * Julian Hester as John Sorenstein * Louise Lamson as Doctor Heather Holcomb * Javier Gutierrez as Driver * Brett Lee as Shipp * Paul Zinke as Jordan * Sheri L. Winkelmann as Woman * Christopher Ellis as FTO * Andrea Adams as Patrol Officer * Alejandro Raya as Patrol Officer * Ricky Bartlett as Security Guard #1 * Grant Stokes as Board Member #1 * Scot Morton as Board Member #3 Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Rick Eid as Executive Producer * Eriq La Salle as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Gavin Harris as Co-Executive Producer * Timothy J. Sexton as Co-Executive Producer * Scott Gold as Co-Executive Producer * David Brownfield as Co-Executive Producer * Gwen Sigan as Supervising Producer * Kim Rome as Supervising Producer * Jeanne Caliendo as Producer * Terry Blythe as Co-Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Daniele Bernstein as Co-Producer * Brian Luce as Consulting Producer * James Zucal as Director Of Photography * Gregory Van Horn as Production Designer * Terry Blythe as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Jenny Ravitz as Casting * Claire Simon as Casting * Matt Olmstead as Consultant * Joe Halpin as Consultant * Ike Smith as Story Editor Background information and Notes *Crossover event that that begins with the Chicago Fire episode "Infection, Part I", continues with the Chicago Med episode "Infection, Part II" and concludes with the Chicago P.D. episode "Infection, Part III". Gallery Cp0704a.jpg Cp0704b.jpg Cp0704c.jpg Cp0704d.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Chicago P.D. episodes Category:Crossover episodes Category:Same Title episodes